Total Drama Ninja
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: The ninja from Naruto take part in Total Drama Island. Hiatus and open to new author. Just contact me.
1. New Contestants Part 1

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Ninja!" Jiraiya announced to the camera "And now it's time to introduce our thirty contestants!"

He walked to the end of the dock where all the contestants stood.

"Hello everybody!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Hello!" Everyone replied.

"Okay," Jiraiya said to the camera "Let me just go through all of the contestants, there is: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tobi, Zabuza, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Itachi, Kisame, Asuma, Kurenai, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sai aaannddd last but not least Anko," He rubbed his hands together "Okay, I'm going to let you all get acquainted and then we'll meet at the campfire in ten minutes!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ten minutes later at the campfire_

"Okay! This is Camp Wawanakwa where you will be living for this show; the people around you are your campmates but also contestants trying to win one hundred thousand Ryo," Jiraiya explained "They will be your competition and maybe even your friends. The camper who manages to stay on the island the longest without being voted off will win the money!"

Ino raised her hand "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well there is one cabin for the girls, and the boys will have another cabin, and this applies to each team," Jiraiya replied.

"I call top bunk with Sasuke!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Please let us be in different teams,"

Kiba put up his hand "Can I have an extra pillow for Akamaru please?"

"I don't know how you smuggled him in... but no!" Jiraiya answered, he produced a piece of paper "Now, you're all going to be divided into separate teams which are randomly selected. First I'm going to read out the first team: Shino, Jugo, Ino, Rock Lee, Anko, Sakura, Might Guy, Temari, Kabuto, Itachi, Suigetsu, Gaara, Sai, Kankuro and Kisame! Okay guys if I can just ask you to stand over on the left side of the fire I will grant you your team name,"

The team walked over to the left hand side of the fire and stood. Jiraiya handed Rock Lee a banner which he unrolled. On the poster was a picture of a Snake.

"Okay, your group is called the Venomous Snakes-"

"God dammit!" Orochimaru cursed.

"Okay guys, make friends because you're all going to need to work together for the challenges that lay ahead," Jiraiya said and turned back to the remaining group and read his piece of paper "Okay Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, Karin, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Orochimaru, Tobi, Kakashi, Kiba…and Akamaru I suppose, Asuma, Zabuza and Choji!"

The group all huddled together and Jiraiya handed them a banner which they opened. On the poster was a picture of a Toad.

"Your group is called the Jumping Toads," Jiraiya smiled.

"Bloody toads, I wanna be a snake," Orochimaru grumbled.

"Alright campers," Jiraiya continued "You will be recorded every minute of every day! You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries whenever you want so the audience at home really know what you're thinking or just get something off your chest all in the special communal toilet. Okay! Lets go see your cabins and let you get set up!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Cabins – Venomous Snakes - Females _

"Okay I'll have the top bunk there," Ino pointed.

Sakura shook her head "No way Ino-pig! You snooze you loose!" She laughed as she jumped onto the top bunk.

Ino scowled and sat on the bottom bunk.

Anko sat on the bottom bunk of her bed and Temari jumped up on the top bunk.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Anko asked to no-one in particular.

"It'll probably be something easy," Temari replied "And they'll get harder as we progress,"

They all nodded in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Venomous Snakes – Males_

Kisame and Itachi walked over to their bunk bed and Kisame helped Itachi onto the top bunk. Might Guy and Rock Lee ran over to their bed and started doing pull ups on the top bunk. Kankuro started fighting with Gaara for the top bunk, but Gaara finally won out and poured sand out onto his bed. Shino and Sai walked over to the bed and Sai simply climbed onto the top bunk and lay down. Suigetsu quickly ran in front of Jugo and jumped onto the top bunk, he sat there swinging his legs as he grinned at Jugo. Kabuto was the last to enter the cabin and saw that that all the bunk beds had been taken.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked.

Might Guy pointed to a slightly broken single bed "Over there!" He announced.

"When we supposed to be eating anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Jiraiya said that he would call us on the megaphone when it's time to eat," Sai said.

"Judging from the state of this cabin, the food aint gonna be too great," Suigetsu said swinging his feet.

Kisame shrugged "Doesn't matter, I'm starving!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jumping Toads – Females_

Karin walked into the cabin and stood in the middle of the room "Okay I shall sleep there," She said pointing to a bed.

Kurenai walked in sat on the bed that Karin was pointing at.

Karin walked over "So you shall be my bunk mate," She frowned "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the top bunk, otherwise I cannot sleep,"

Kurenai raised and eyebrow and then climbed onto the top bunk.

"Thank you very much," Karin said and set up her belongings around the bed.

Tenten and Hinata took the remaining bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Jumping Toads – Males_

Sasuke walked over to his bed and watched as Naruto jumped enthusiastically onto the top bunk of their bed. Asuma and Kakashi grabbed a bed and set up. Choji went to jump onto the top bed but Shikamaru quickly stopped him with Shadow Possession and climbed onto the top bunk. Neji and Kiba grabbed one bed but Kiba left Neji with no pillows as he robbed it for Akamaru's benefit. Orochimaru and Zabuza wandered over to a bed, Orochimaru climbed up on to the top bunk and Zabuza sat on the bottom.

Tobi walked in and looked around "I'm not sleeping here," He announced and with that he ran outside and settled down on a tree branch.

At that moment Jiraiya called on the megaphone "It's dinner time so come to the dining hall!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dining Hall_

"This is Tsunade, the chef. She is the chef purely because she lost out in a bet with me," Jiraiya explained.

"I serve food three times a day, and what I give you is what you eat," Tsunade announced.

They all collected their food and sat down at the tables in order with their teams. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Blearugh!" Sakura spat "What is this stuff?!"

"That is the cheapest stuff we could get," Jiraiya said "And this is the only thing you're going to be eating on this show, so get use to it,"

Sakura shook her head in disgust and pushed it away. Kisame who had already eaten his grabbed Sakura's food and ate down quickly.

"You're gross man," Itachi said.

Kisame shrugged "Can I have yours?"

Itachi shook his head "No, I need to eat,"

"Okay people, your first challenge begins in one hour," Jiraiya said "So eat up and meet me at the fireplace in an hour,"

_What's the challenge? Find out in the next chapter _


	2. New Contestants Part 2

_Fireplace_

Jiraiya looked at the two teams and smiled "Okay guys, this is the first challenge," He pointed towards a giant mountain "Your going to be running down the side of that mountain and then continuing the run on the water until the finish line!"

All of the contestants looked up at the mountain.

"You have to be joking?" Shikamaru said "Ah man, what a drag,"

Choji shrugged "Don't complain dude, you know that you'll do it easily,"

Shikamaru shrugged.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "Alright enough of the chit-chat! Let's go! Let's go!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Gaara_

"I'm not sure of this. I mean I know that I have the ability to do this, but I'm scared that I'll panic and end up getting my sand all wet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Confessional Booth – Jugo_

"God I hope I don't go crazy mid-way,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

_Confessional Booth – Naruto_

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Just you wait I'm gonna be all whoosh! And zoom! CAN'T WAIT!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Shikamaru_

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….I really can't be bothered with this,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Top of the mountain_

Jiraiya smiled at the big group of contestants and smiled "Okay! Now one person from each group will step up and take part in the challenge. Do I have any takers?"

Naruto ran forward and Jiraiya nodded. He looked at the Venomous Snakes for a volunteer.

"I will do it!" Might Guy announced and stepped forward.

"Okay you two. This isn't a race, it is vitally important that you know that. You must run all the way to finish line but try to avoid the obstacles," Jiraiya explained.

"Obstacles?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded "Of course, if there were no obstacles then this wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Suppose so," Naruto muttered.

"Okay ready, steady, go!"

Naruto and Might Guy ran down the side of the mountain as fast as possible, but they faced problems when Tsunade atop of her summoned slug Katsuyu started firing slime at them both.

Naruto and Might Guy dodged the slime swiftly and made a running jump onto the water. They continued running on the water towards the finish line, but a new set obstacles popped up. The specialist water Genin team, Team Oboro popped up. They summoned water clones in an attempt to put the two contestants off.

Might Guy and Naruto dodged and punched their way through the oncoming clones and finally made it to the finish line.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he high-fived Might Guy who was also cheering.

Kakashi slapped his forehead "Why is he celebrating with the opposite team?" He groaned.

"Because he's an idiot," Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi looked at him "I'm sorry, did you say something Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head "…no,"

Two by two contestants took part in the challenge.

Kurenai and Temari raced through the track with no problems, as did Kisame against Asuma, Hinata against Sai.

Sasuke went through the track without a problem but Sakura fell into the water when she became distracted over his beauty.

"Ooo, the Venomous Snakes lose out on a point there!" Jiraiya commentated "It's currently 5-4 to the Jumping Toads! And up next are Kabuto and Choji!"

Kabuto and Choji walked up to the edge of the mountain and stood there waiting for the starting whistle. Kabuto looked at Choji and smiled; he brought up a bag of potato chips from behind his back and shook them at Choji.

"What are you doing?" Choji demanded.

Kabuto chuckled "Barbecue flavour… your favourite right?"

Choji nodded slowly.

Kabuto looked at them with a look of disgust "Hmm, I don't think I'm hungry anymore," He said.

He dangled the bag over the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do it," Choji growled.

Kabuto grinned and dropped the bag of chips. Choji instinctively jumped over the cliff after the chips. Kabuto laughed as Choji made a splash in the water and he ran down the cliff and completed the challenge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Kabuto_

"What could I do? I needed to give my team a boost. We were behind,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Choji_

"I know that I shouldn't have bothered jumping after the chips but………..they're my favourite flavour……..My fingers still smell of barbecue!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Challenge_

"Okay," Jiraiya said to the camera "It's twelve all here and there only two contestants left for each team. First there is Gaara against Kakashi and then Jugo against Orochimaru,"

Gaara and Kakashi walked up to the edge and waited for the starting whistle. It blew and they both ran down the side of the mountain avoiding Tsunade's firing. As the two neared the water, Gaara started to panic at the sight of the water and instantly lost concentration. As Kakashi ran past the finish line, Gaara doggy paddled in the water.

"Ooo, its 13-12 now to the Jumping Toad," Jiraiya said "It's now all down to Jugo against Orochimaru. If Jugo succeeds and Orochimaru fails then it will go to a sudden death round!"

Orochimaru and Jugo walked up the edge of the cliff and waited. Orochimaru looked at Jugo and grinned.

"Your cursed seal is starting to act up isn't it?" Orochimaru smiled.

Jugo didn't look up or answer but wiped some sweat from his brow.

The whistle went and the two started running down the side of the cliff. But halfway down Jugo lost control of the cursed seal. And with his loss of control, he lost concentration and fell into the water.

"Aaaaannnddd that's it!" Jiraiya announced "The Jumping Toads win 14-12, and that means that the Venomous Snakes will have to come back to the fireplace tonight for the elimination ceremony!"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Fireplace – Elimination ceremony_

"Okay guys this is what's happening, all of you have privately voted for who you think should be voted out and I will award marshmallows to the contestants that will be staying. If you don't get a marshmallow then you have been voted out and you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers!" Jiraiya explained "Okay now to hand out the marshmallows!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Jugo_

"I voted for Gaara, simply because when he went out it put pressure on me,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Gaara_

"Yeah I voted for Jugo; the guy can't keep control of his seal. He's a danger!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Kankuro_

"I voted for Jugo… I'm not going to vote for my brother this early on, let's face it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fireplace – Elimination ceremony_

"Okay these are the people that have a marshmallow. Kisame, Kabuto, Shino, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Ino, Anko, Itachi, Kankuro, Temari, Sai, Suigetsu and Sakura," Jiraiya called out as he chucked marshmallows to the people, he held the last marshmallow in his hand "Okay this is the last marshmallow guys! And it's down to Jugo and Gaara,"

Gaara and Jugo looked at each other in worry.

Jiraiya looked at the piece of paper "Okay the person that gets the marshmallow is…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Gaara." He said chucking the marshmallow to Gaara "Which means Jugo that you're out, time to walk the dock of shame, loser,"

Jugo suddenly lost control and ran into the forest in a horrid rage.

"He doesn't know where the dock is obviously," Jiraiya muttered, and then turned to the camera "Okay that's all for this episode of Total Drama Ninja, but tune in next time for the next challenge and other goings on!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confession Booth – Gaara_

"Yes I was worried at first but it seems that the other contestants recognise that I'll be more use in later tasks. I wonder if they'll ever find Jugo…."

_So Jugo is out! But what's going to happen next episode and who's going to be out next? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Extreme dodging

_Apologies for the spelling Juugo _

"Last time on Total Drama Ninja! 30 contestants arrived at spent their first day on the island. After shacking up in their huts and eating the slop that they will have to survive on, they were involved with their first challenge. In the challenge they had to run down the side of a giant cliff and run across the water to the finish line, of course trying to avoid the obstacles and falling into the water.

Only four contestants failed to complete the challenge: Choji of the Jumping Toads and Sakura, Gaara and Juugo of the Venomous Snakes.

At the fireplace ceremony it came down between Gaara and Juugo; with Juugo being the first contestant to leave the island… kind of. But the question now is who will be voted off this week? Find out tonight on Total Drama Ninja!"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Campsite_

Jiraiya walked in and pressed on a horn to wake up all the campers. Tobi jumped off the tree he was sleeping on and landed onto Jiraiya's shoulders.

"Get off me!" Jiraiya yelled and started running around the campsite with Tobi riding on top.

The contestants walked into the campsite to see Jiraiya running madly around with Tobi on top of him with his hands in the air.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "This is the strangest thing I have ever woken up to," He muttered.

"I'll save the day!" Naruto announced and chased after Jiraiya around the campsite.

After a few moments Rock Lee started chasing as well "I will help!" He shouted.

They were running around the whole campsite for about ten minutes before with a sigh, Temari blew them away with a large gust of wind.

Jiraiya jumped up and brushed off the dust "Okay," He said "Good morning! I hope you slept well,"

"Not really," Kabuto said rubbing his neck.

Jiraiya frowned "Why don't you sleep in the bed that Juugo left?"

Kabuto pointed at Suigetsu "He won't let me!"

Suigetsu grinned gingerly.

Jiraiya shrugged "Erm, we'll try and fix your bed up then Kabuto,"

Kabuto smiled.

"Okay!" Jiraiya said addressing everyone "After breakfast you're going to be given your second challenge!"

Itachi put his hand up.

Jiraiya looked at him "Yes?"

"Err yeah, can we get some bug spray or something coz our cabin is full of… well of bugs," Itachi said.

"That's too much of a luxury I'm afraid," Jiraiya replied "You'll have to think up a more creative way of getting rid of the bugs,"

"Tch! What like some dude that communicates with bugs? Because that sir is ridiculous!" Itachi retorted.

Jiraiya pointed behind him.

Itachi turned round and looked at Shino "…Oh yeah..." He muttered.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "Okay! Now if you would all go eat your breakfast then we'll be able to get on with the challenge!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Breakfast_

"Have you wondered how I have Zabuza's sword, but he also has his sword," Suigetsu said to anyone who would listen on his table.

Kisame looked at him "No, not really,"

"Well I suspect foul play!" Suigetsu carried on "I'm thinking that my sword is a copy!"

Itachi stared at him for a while "Be quiet," He stated and continued eating.

Suigetsu squirmed in his seat for a while and then jumped up out of his seat and walked over to Zabuza.

He leaned over Zabuza's shoulder "Hey Zabuza,"

Zabuza looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah I was just thinking…" Suigetsu said "That my sword might be fake,"

"It is," Zabuza grunted.

"Ah…okay…" Suigetsu started to back away "Well thanks anyway,"

Suigetsu sat down to eat his food but pushed it away in disgust "Ew frickin bugs are in it!"

"Shut up," Itachi groaned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Suigetsu_

"It's ridiculous! There are bugs everywhere! I would have gone hungry but I ran outside and caught myself a fish… which was nice… even though I caught it with my FAKE sword,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Breakfast_

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Kakashi intently, which he just returned to them.

"Aren't you hungry Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head slowly "No."

"Are you sure?" Naruto urged.

"Yes."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an exasperated look but Sasuke just shrugged.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "Okay guys, your next challenge starts in 10 minutes! So be prepared to bring it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Challenge_

Everyone stood in a large dome with wood laminated flooring.

"Okay people! We're going to play a bit of extreme dodgeball!" Jiraiya announced "Which is basically dodgeball with Jutsus and whatever powers you can use!"

Naruto rubbed his hands together "This is going to be brilliant!"

"There must be one team leader and a total of eleven in a team," Jiraiya continued "So pick a leader and eleven people now. Also it will be best out of three!" He twiddled a dodgeball in his hands "Here are the rules. If you get hit with a dodgeball then you are out and must get off the court. If you catch a ball thrown at you then the thrower is out and you get bring another team mate in. Pick your teams because you have one minute!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Venomous Snakes_

"Okay I was thinking that I could be the leader," Kabuto suggested.

"Interesting!" Might Guy said very loudly "But no-one wants you to! So I'm the leader!"

Everyone but Kabuto clapped. Kabuto crossed his arms and scowled; Suigetsu smacked him over the head with the side of his sword and laughed.

"Okay!" Might Guy announced "I choose Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kisame, Suigetsu, Itachi, Sai, Kabuto and Shino for the first match!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Jumping Toads_

"Okay I'll be the leader, if there are no objections," Kakashi said.

Everyone agreed with a nod.

"Right, I'll pick Asuma, Kurenai, Tobi, Sasuke, Zabuza, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Orochimaru for the first match," Kakashi picked.

Shikamaru sighed a sigh of relief and rested on a seat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Shikamaru_

"I just couldn't be bothered."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The challenge – Match 1_

"Okay guys, Tsunade is the referee and she will tell you if you're out or not!"

Each team lined up on opposite ends of the dodgeball court. Ten dodgeballs lay out in the middle of the court.

Tsunade sat on a high seat so she could see everything, she put a whistle to her lips and blew.

"Start!" She ordered.

All the teams ran towards the balls and picked them up, and backed away when they were collected.

Might Guy wound his arm up and threw a ball directly at Zabuza. Zabuza batted the ball away with the side of his sword. The ball went flying towards Shino who tried in vain to block the ball with his bugs but he was hit in the face.

"You're out!" Tsunade shouted.

Asuma chucked a ball at Temari but she simply slowed it down with wind and caught it easily.

"Asuma out! Shino back in!" Tsunade ordered.

Kisame threw a ball up in the air and batted it towards Kurenai who quickly dodged. However Rock Lee hurled a ball at her and thusly hit her in the face.

"Kurenai out!" Tsunade bellowed "Ten to eight for the Venomous Snakes!"

The Jumping Toads were on the back foot, one by one they started to fall. Naruto, Tenten, Zabuza and Orochimaru went out, with Kakashi, Tobi and Sasuke left in.

Sasuke bowled a ball towards Gaara but he simply caught it in his sand and returned the ball twice as hard. Sasuke ducked expertly and the ball was rendered useless, however Kisame bundled him over with a neatly placed ball.

Every time people through balls at Tobi he simply allowed the balls to go through his body.

"He's impossible to hit!" Might Guy shouted.

"Hang on," Kisame said and flooded the court.

Tobi and Kakashi fell to the floor soaking wet.

They were both hit with dodgeballs and they were out.

"The Venomous Snakes win!" Tsunade announced "One minute until the next match!"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Confessional Booth – Might Guy_

"Yeah! Venomous Snakes rule!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Naruto_

"That was only one match! They won't win the next one because I have a secret plan up my sleeve! Believe it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Itachi_

"I think it's pretty obvious that Naruto is going to use his Shadow Clone Technique. It'll be hard to beat but we should be able to do it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The challenge – Match 2_

Tenten and Kurenai stepped out for the Jumping Toads and Choji and Shikamaru replaced them.

Tsunade whistled and the game begun.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced and thirty Narutos appeared.

The Jumping Toads grabbed all the balls and chucked them at the Venomous Snakes swiftly.

Out went Suigetsu, Kisame, Sai, Rock Lee and Kabuto.

"Sharingan," Itachi muttered "Burning paper body,"

Suddenly Naruto was trapped in an unknown world. Might Guy then threw a ball right at the real Naruto and he was out.

Temari threw a ball assisted by wind right at Zabuza who went out.

The game went on and it ended up with two to one for the Venomous Snakes.

Itachi and Shino stood in front of Shikamaru.

Shino poured bugs all over the floor in an attempt to put Shikamaru off. Itachi went to throw a ball but he slipped on some bugs and fell on his bum. The ball went flying in the air and Shikamaru caught it.

"Itachi you're out!" Tsunade said "Shikamaru bring back another player!"

Naruto came on. Shikamaru possessed Shino with Shadow Possession. Shino was powerless. Naruto aimed at Shino and belted him in the face.

"Shino's out!" Tsunade announced "Jumping Toads win!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Itachi_

"…Bugs…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Challenge – Match 3_

Shino sat out with a big red nose and broken glasses, and Ino came in to replace him. Anko came in for Kabuto.

The match started badly for the Venomous Snakes. Might Guy, Sai and Kabuto went out within a few seconds.

They pulled the match back a little bit when Gaara and Temari teamed up to wipe out Choji and Zabuza.

The match was intense. Balls flew round the whole pitch and contestants used their Jutsus to block and dodge. Fire, water, wind and sand filled the pitch.

Gaara and Itachi remained for the Venomous Snakes against Sasuke and Shikamaru for the Jumping Toads.

Sasuke and Itachi just stared at each other, probably doing a dodgeball battle in their heads. Shikamaru flinged a ball at Gaara but he blocked it. Suddenly Sasuke suddenly shook of the Sharingan battle and caught Gaara unawares with a sweetly thrown ball to the side of the head. Itachi growled and dodged swiftly as Shikamaru attempted the same feat. Itachi pedalled backwards and grabbed two balls, he twirled and let the balls go in a quick movement. Shikamaru and Sasuke expertly dodged and Sasuke jumped directly behind Shikamaru.

Itachi stood with one dodgeball in his hand. Shikamaru ran towards the halfway line and fired his ball right at Itachi, but Itachi hit it away with his own and prepared to hit Shikamaru. Sasuke however jumped up onto Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Peek-a-boo!" He shouted and whacked his ball directly into Itachi's crotch.

Itachi keeled over and Shikamaru and Sasuke high-fived.

"That's right brother!" Sasuke mocked "You can't beat the Peek-a-boo move!"

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "It's over! The Venomous Snakes lose and the Jumping Toads win!" He turned to the Venomous Snakes "Meet up in an hour for the Elimination ceremony where one of you will be kicked off the island for good!"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Confessional Booth – Itachi_

"I can't believe it! I was sure we going to win… there are so many I could blame… but I'm going to pick just one."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Sasuke_

"I kicked my brother's ass,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Gaara_

"God dammit! It was ridiculous that we lost. Temari and I had a good thing going as well,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Shikamaru_

"I didn't want to play particularly at first… but I actually turned out to be quite fun, which was surprising,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fireplace – Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay guys you all know the drill, all of you have privately voted for who you think should be voted out and I will award marshmallows to the contestants that will be staying. If you don't get a marshmallow then you have been voted out and you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers!" Jiraiya explained "Okay now to hand out the marshmallows!"

He threw marshmallows to Rock Lee, Kankuro, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Suigetsu, Sai, Kisame, Kabuto, Temari, Gaara and Might Guy.

"Okay! It's down to Itachi and Shino. Itachi you ultimately lost the challenge for the Venomous Snakes as you were the last one to go out. Shino you were the cause for the loss of match two when your team was ultimately in a position to win. Okay the final marshmallow goes to……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Itachi!" Jiraiya announced "Shino you're the loser and you must walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers!"

Shino nodded and walked off to the dock.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Suigetsu_

"He needed to go out. He got bugs in my food,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Itachi_

"He had to go. We would have won the challenge if it wasn't for him and there are loads of bugs in our hut so they should go now that he's gone."

_Shino is gone! And the Venomous Snakes have lost another challenge! What will happen next time? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. Can you stay awake?

_Two contestants out! Who's going to be going this time? Read on!_

"Last time on Total Drama Ninja! There were complaints about the sanitation within the Venomous Snakes' huts. After all the complaints, they got on with the challenge. The challenge was the best out of three in Ultimate Dodgeball using any Jutsus that they wished.

In the end though there was another loss for the Venomous Snakes with Sasuke dealing the final blow to his big brother Itachi with a dodgeball to the groin.

At the fireplace ceremony it came down between Itachi and Shino with Shino the second contestant to be kicked off the island! But the question now is who will be voted off this week? Find out tonight on Total Drama Ninja!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Campsite_

Jiraiya walked into the campsite and pressed on a horn to wake up the campers. Tobi jumped off the tree but Jiraiya side-stepped him and Tobi fell flat on his face.

"That's right, I'm not falling for that again," Jiraiya scowled, he turned and smiled at the campers who arrived "Good morning people! I trust you all got a good night's sleep!"

Everyone shook their head.

"There was even more frickin bugs in the cabin!" Itachi complained "…in fact… I don't think I need breakfast…"

Temari looked at him in disgust and shuffled away.

Suigetsu put up his hand.

Jiraiya smiled "Yes, what is it?"

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head "Yeah… well I kinda can smell Karin's stench from where am I'm sleeping,"

Karin's clenched fist instantly came down upon Suigetsu's head whom collapsed under the power of the hit.

"Any other problems?" Jiraiya asked "Or can I tell you your challenge for today,"

"Erm yes," Orochimaru said "I couldn't sleep; it seemed that there was a stale pea under my mattress. In fact I believe that I've bruised,"

"And the roof leaks, all of my sand is wet!" Gaara chipped in; he looked down and muttered "I knew I should have bought the magic stuff,"

Jiraiya grinned "So you're all extremely tired and tetchy?"

Everyone nodded.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "Okay, well at least you're going to have a wonderful tasty breakfast!"

Everyone cheered.

"After a long distance run resulting in an extreme loss of all your chakra!" Jiraiya announced, he scowled at the groans "Ah shaddup and go on the run!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The run_

Naruto ran as fast as he could through all the trees "I'm the winner kid!" He shouted over and over again but he ran into a branch and fell to the floor.

Itachi and Kisame stood in front of the floored Naruto.

"Y'know we could swipe him and take the nine-tailed fox," Kisame said.

Itachi shrugged "Yeah I suppose, but I really can't be bothered,"

They both ran off to complete the run.

Naruto groaned and held his head. Sasuke stopped and helped him up.

"Why are you such an idiot?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his fist "Let's finish this race!" He jumped up and ran straight into the same branch which had floored him before.

Sasuke shook his head and ran off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Sasuke_

"I knew that he would mess up the run,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Naruto_

"We went on a run?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Breakfast hut_

Jiraiya smiled and greeted the ninja as they ended they're long run. After a long while Naruto dizzily stumbled in.

"What happened to you?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto's words were confusing and incoherent "The wizard had some ramen cake!" He explained.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "O-kay then," He turned to all of the contestants "Okay who wants a massive feast which will no doubt tire you all out!"

"I see no evil intentions!" Might Guy announced and rushed to the feast that waited for them.

Everyone ran to the food as well and gulped it down hungrily. Naruto munched on ramen, growling at anyone who approached him.

After an hour of gouging on the food, they had all finished and were lying on the floor completely stuffed.

"How are we feeling?" Jiraiya asked with a menacing smile.

Choji burped in response.

"Good," Jiraiya nodded "Now for your challenge,"

"Challenge?" Itachi repeated.

"Challenge," Jiraiya reiterated; he grinned at all of them "You all must stay awake for as long as possible. The last person to stay awake will win it for their group,"

"You screwed us over!" Karin growled.

Jiraiya smirked "That I did, and there were sleeping pills in the food to boot!" He pointed outside "Everyone to the fireplace!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Karin _

"I can't believe him! I thought he was going to treat us to a lovely dinner but NO! He's set us up!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Jiraiya_

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Karin_

"I sure hope he's happy with himself because I am furious!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Jiraiya _

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fireplace – The beginning _

Orochimaru held his stomach and groaned "I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo stuffed!"

Kakashi nodded "Tell me about it,"

Kiba started explaining his plan to Akamaru "Okay if I start falling asleep then you have to bite me, and I'll do the same for you,"

Akamaru nodded in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_One hour later_

Everyone was extremely tired, but not all of them were simply trying to stay awake. Gaara crept up behind Tenten and let some sand seep out behind her, forming a comfy, warm sand pillow. Tenten stretched and lay down on the sand. Within a few seconds she had fallen asleep.

"Excellent," Gaara smirked "We're going to win this if it's the last thing I do,"

He looked briefly at Tenten sleeping on the sand.

"Hmm, that sand sure does look comfy," He muttered.

He pushed Tenten off the sand and lay down himself and fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ten minutes later_

Suigetsu hit Karin with the blunt end of his sword in an attempt to knock her out. Instead Karin became extremely angry and put his head through a tree. Suigetsu thusly lost consciousness and was out.

"Well done Karin!" Naruto grinned.

Karin looked at him with an animalistic stare "Don't talk to me you creepy blonde fox child!"

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and he ran off to hide behind Kakashi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Two hours later_

Kurenai had fallen asleep on Asuma's lap who had in turn fallen asleep while he muttered to himself over again "Must not fall asleep,"

Might Guy had fallen asleep while trying to work out and was hanging from a tree repeating his name over and over again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Three hours later_

Jiraiya walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand "How's everyone doing?" He asked.

Everyone mumbled in reply. Might Guy shouted out in his sleep "MIGHT GUY RULES!"

"O-kay, well just to inform you all," Jiraiya smiled "It's going to become extremely hard for you all to stay awake now,"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya's eyes twitched from side to side "Oh you'll find out," He smiled "You'll find out," He turned to Kabuto "Hey Kabuto show us that cool Jutsu that you can do,"

"Jutsu?" Kabuto asked.

Jiraiya nodded "Yes that one called Temple of… temple of…"

"Oh you mean the Temple of Nirvana technique, the technique that puts people to sleep,"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded with an evil grin "That one,"

Kabuto shrugged "Okay!"

He made a hand signal and feathers fell down from the sky. Instantly some of the ninja who realised what was going on dispelled it so they could stay awake. Kabuto, Choji, Hinata, Zabuza, Kankuro, Anko, Ino, Kiba and Neji all fell asleep however.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed evilly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_One hour later_

Only Karin, Naruto and Sasuke of the Jumping Toads and Rock Lee, Itachi and Sakura remained for the Venomous Snakes.

Karin edged towards Sasuke who was sitting on a spiky rock in an attempt to stay awake.

She stroked his cheek "Hi Sasuke, how are you?"

Sasuke shrugged "Tired,"

She nodded vigorously in agreement "Me too. Maybe we could help each other stay awake,"

Sasuke shook his head "Nah, I've got Naruto to annoy me awake,"

Naruto popped up "Hey Sasuke! Do you wanna go run up trees?"

Karin growled and punched him in the face. Naruto held his nose in pain. She jumped at him and started battering him. Sasuke ran in to help but he was hit by a flailing elbow and was knocked unconscious. Naruto also was rendered unconscious from Karin's beatings.

Karin looked around and screamed at the sight of an unconscious Sasuke "Oh my!"

She cradled him in her arms until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and a fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the floor, knocked out and instantly started snoring.

Sakura cracked her fist "Never touch Sasuke!"

"Ha," Itachi said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Sakura_

"How dare she touch Sasuke,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

_Confessional Booth – Itachi_

"Ha,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fireplace – Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay! Jumping Toads you have lost and one of you are going to be voted out! I'm going to be handing out marshmallows and whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow then is out! And they must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers!" Jiraiya explained "Okay now to hand out the marshmallows!"

He threw marshmallows to Choji, Zabuza, Kakashi, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Neji, Tobi, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Tenten and Sasuke.

"It's down to Karin and Naruto. Karin you knocked out both Naruto and Sasuke when they were on your team. Naruto you have been really annoying apparently," Jiraiya said.

Naruto shrugged.

Jiraiya held the marshmallow in his hand "Okay the final marshmallow goes to… Naruto! So Karin it's your turn to walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers!"

Naruto caught the marshmallow and gobbled it up. Karin roared in anger and punched him in the face.

"Not fair!" She screamed, she snapped into a loving face and waved at Sasuke but then stomped off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Naruto_

"My face really hurts,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Confessional Booth – Sasuke_

"Okay that's one crazy person gone, but there are quite a few left,"

_Karin is gone! And the Jumping Toads have lost their first challenge! What will happen next time? Find out in the next chapter!_

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed and have been reading. I would like to thank the readers who I know have been reading:_

_Angelic Sakura Blossom_

_GammaTron _

_Kittyore9_

_Lea Kira_

_MaiPei_

_Mkad07_

_Narimine_

_Pheonixfireninjamaster_

_Shikashadow_

_Sugarcrazedninja_

_Ten tailed dragon_

_Gerkyhen_

_Ghostsammeo_

_Thirrin73_

_Ultimate-Zelda-Fan_

_Batamut_

_._

_And credit goes to Kittyore9 for the idea of the bugs increasing in the huts._


	5. Ninja's got talent

_Jumping Toads have their first casualty. But who's going this time? Read on!_

"Last time on Total Drama Ninja! I peed of all of the contestants by making them waste out a load of their chakra leading up to the challenge. The challenge was to simply stay awake for the longest .

In the end the Jumping Toads succumbed to their first loss when Karin knocked out two of her team-mates and then she herself was knocked out by Sakura.

At the fireplace ceremony Karin was subsequently voted out for being an absolute mentalist! But the question now is who will be voted off this week? Find out tonight on Total Drama Ninja!

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Campsite_

Jiraiya stood grinning at the contestants "Did you all get a good sleep?"

"Define good," Itachi said as he picked a bug out of his hair.

"More bugs?" Jiraiya asked.

"You better believe it!" Kisame groaned as swiped bugs off his body.

Jiraiya shrugged "Ah well, sucks to be you! Okay if you all go off for breakfast then I'll explain what your challenge is for today!"

They all went off for their breakfast except for Itachi who stood there staring at Jiraiya for awhile.

"What?" Jiraiya asked annoyed.

Itachi just sneered at him and walked off.

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Breakfast_

Sai looked at the slop in front of him for a few moments before slowly pushing it away from him, much to the joy of Kisame who quickly gobbled it up.

"We better not have some sucky challenge like last time," Anko sighed.

"I'm sure whatever challenge we are given will be tough but will truly test our limits," Rock Lee smiled.

Might Guy patted him on the back "That'a boy Lee!"

Itachi shook his head "You guys are too outgoing… it's annoying,"

Might Guy stuck his thumb at Itachi and with a sparkling smile replied "You can't put us down Itachi! We cannot be harmed!"

Itachi blinked at him and then flicked some crud from his spoon into Might Guy's face. Might Guy's face however was not altered. Itachi shuddered.

"Okay guys!" Jiraiya smirked as he arrived into the breakfast hut "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"The next challenge is a Talent Show!" Jiraiya announced "You will each put out four contestants to show their talents and they will judged by Tsunade on basis of points out of twenty," Jiraiya explained, he clapped his hands together "Okay, go figure out who you want to put in the show and we'll start in ten minutes!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Venomous Snakes - Ideas_

"Okay who wants to do this stupid thing?" Gaara asked.

"Well we should all suggest what talents we would use, and then we can determine who should be in the competition," Rock Lee said.

Naruto grinned "That's a good idea!" Then he ran back to the Jumping Toads.

Kabuto shook his head at Naruto and then turned to the group "I could give a lecture on the Chakra flow,"

"Yeah Kabuto that's a great idea," Itachi sneered sarcastically.

"What's your talent Itachi?" Might Guy asked.

Kisame grinned "Oh it's great! Tell them!"

Itachi sighed "I'm… I'm alright at singing… and dancing,"

"He's brilliant!" Kisame exploded "He's like a professional!"

Sakura grinned "Okay that's one contestant already. Sai, why don't you do something with your paintings,"

Sai shrugged.

"We need two more then," Sakura said "What can you do Gaara?"

"Super awesome sandcastles I guess," Gaara replied.

"And I can do a puppet show!" Kankuro laughed.

"We're sorted then!" Sakura smiled "Get ready for the show people!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Itachi_

"I'm not sure that I want to use my… my talent in front of people. I'm gonna drag Kisame on with me, that's for sure!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Jumping Toads - Ideas_

"I can sing," Hinata said quietly.

"Good," Kakashi replied delightfully "So we have Hinata singing and we have Zabuza reciting a poem. Anymore ideas?"

"I can eat ten bags of crisps in ten seconds flat!" Choji grinned.

"Any better ideas?" Kakashi asked.

Orochimaru nodded "Yes I can do a stand-up act,"

"And I can do I dance routine with my clones!" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi nodded "Okay we're sorted!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_The Talent Show_

"Okay!" Jiraiya announced "Let's get started! First up is the Venomous Snakes with Gaara!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Gaara's talent_

Gaara walked onto the stage dressed in a black cape.

He threw his arms up in the air "I am the SAND MASTER!!!"

Sand flew up behind him. The audience showed their appreciation with 'oos' and 'ahhs'.

"Watch as I create a massive sandcastle!" He boomed as he created exactly what he said he would.

He created many figures and buildings out of sand.

"And now for my finale! I shall create Jiraiya out of sand and subsequently destroy him!" Gaara laughed maniacally.

Jiraiya frowned.

Gaara created a Jiraiya out of sand, and everyone clapped at the sight, he then created a large ball of sand and flung it towards the sand statue. Everyone stood up and cheered at the sight of him being destroyed.

Jiraiya grimaced and walked on to the stage "Okay that was Gaara's talent, let's see what Tsunade has awarded him,"

Tsunade walked on "I'm awarding sixteen points for Gaara's performance, mainly for the destroying of the Jiraiya effigy!"

"Okay now we have the Jumping Toads with Zabuza, and he is reciting a poem,"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Zabuza's talent_

Zabuza gingerly shuffled into centre stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. A spotlight shined onto him and he awkwardly shielded his eyes.

"This is my poem:

_I am the demon from the mist_

_I'm number one on the wanted list_

_I'm not afraid to cut you_

_And you know that's true_

_If you think this poem is run of the mill_

_Then I'm going to be eager to kill_

_So why don't you run away_

_Because if you don't, you will pay!"_

He wiped his brow "Erm thank you very much,"

Tsunade smiled "Okay that… inventive poem gains ten points from me,"

"Okay that makes the score sixteen to ten in favour of the Venomous Snakes, but its not over yet! Next from the Venomous Snakes is Itachi who is performing a song and dance!" Jiraiya announced.

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Itachi's talent_

Itachi was carried on by Kisame. Both were wearing the Akatsuki clothing.

Kisame took the microphone "Alright peeeeeeople!! This is my bad boi Itachi and he's gonna sing you a tuuuuune!!" He pointed to Tsunade "Lay down the beat!"

Tsunade nodded and clicked the stereo and music produced.

Itachi and Kisame stood there in a pose and slowly removed their cloaks revealing hip hop clothes.

Itachi slid to the left and right, moving his shoulders in a rhythmic movement "Bye bye, bye… bye, bye… bye, bye… oh, oh!" He moved his feet swiftly across the floor in time to the music and sang beautifully along to the tune "I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on…"

After some smooth dancing and equally smooth singing he finished the song in the fashion of puppet dance.

Everyone jumped to their feet cheering and he smiled gingerly.

Tsunade came on clapping "Very well done! Just call him Justin Uchiha! Twenty out of twenty!"

Jiraiya followed Tsunade also clapping "Very good, could it already be over for the Jumping Toads?" He pointed to backstage "Well Hinata hopes to prove me wrong with her song,"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Sasuke_

"So what, I could've done that easily,"

_Hinata's talent_

Hinata slowly walked onto the stage and awkwardly stood in the centre. She nodded at Tsunade who turned the stereo on.

Hinata gently swayed to the music and then let out beautiful booming voice

"_There was a time when men were kindWhen their voices were softAnd their words invitingThere was a time when love was blindAnd the world was a songAnd the song was excitingThere was a timeThen it all went wrongI dreamed a dream in time gone byWhen hope was highAnd life worth livingI dreamed that love would never dieI dreamed that God would be forgivingThen I was young and unafraidAnd dreams were made and used and wastedThere was no ransom to be paidNo song unsung, no wine untastedBut the tigers come at nightWith their voices soft as thunderAs they tear your hope apartAnd they turn your dream to shameHe slept a summer by my sideHe filled my days with endless wonderHe took my childhood in his strideBut he was gone when autumn cameAnd still I dream he'll come to meThat we will live the years togetherBut there are dreams that cannot beAnd there are storms we cannot weatherI had a dream my life would beSo different from this hell I'm livingSo different now from what it seemedNow life has killed the dream I dreamed!!!!!!"_

She blinked at the audience and bowed slightly. The crowd erupted into cheers. Hinata smiled slightly and wandered off the stage.

Tsunade walked on with her jaw dropped "Wow! I've got to say, that was amazing! Hinata's got talent! Twenty points!"

Jiraiya smiled "That means that the Jumping Toads are still in this! It's Thirty-six to Thirty for the Venomous Snakes! Up next is Kankuro with his puppets!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Kankuro's talent_

Kankuro walked on wearing a suit and holding a puppet.

"Hello everyone!" Kankuro shouted to the audience "Watch my puppet dance!"

He made the puppet do a little dance. He bowed and walked off. No-one reacted to the lame talent.

Tsunade walked on "Erm okay, I'm going to give that five points,"

Jiraiya shook his head "Could that have lost for them? Let's see because now the Jumping Toads have Orochimaru with a stand-up act!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Orochimaru's talent_

Orochimaru ran onto the stage jauntily "Helloooooo you wannabe ninjas!"

Everyone giggled.

"I joke," He said "Seriously though I've chasing the Uchihas for soooo long that people have been insinuating that I'm a gay obsessive snake weirdo!"

Everyone laughed.

"There where two snakes talking. The 1st one said 'Sidney, are we the type of snakes who wrap ourselves around our prey and squeeze and crush until they're dead? Or are we the type of snake who ambush our prey and bite them and they are poisoned?' Then the second Snake says 'Why do you ask?' The 1st one replies: 'I just bit my lip!'"

Everyone fell about laughing.

"What kind of snake is good at maths?…. An adder!"

Orochimaru bowed to the clapping, laughing and cheering crowd.

Tsunade walked on laughing "Very funny, I give that performance fifteen points!"

"Oh! So the Jumping Toads take the lead with forty-five to forty-one!" Jiraiya announced "Now the Venomous Snakes need to claw this back with the next performance by Sai!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Sai's talent_

Sai stood in centre stage with a canvas propped up and a paintbrush clutched in his hand. His hand quivered slightly as he moved his wrist swiftly over the page. Suddenly out of the page popped a huge dragon.

Everyone clapped in awe of the inky beast, that is until it started to attack everyone.

After singeing some eyebrows and burning Tsunade's hair off, Sai was finally able to stop the dragon.

Tsunade walked on with a large scowl "Okay I'm only going to give you points because… I suppose it was a talent but other than that… it was despicable! Five points,"

"Okay!" Jiraiya sniggered "Thirty-six points for Venomous Snakes, but the Jumping Toads only need to two points now to win! Up next is Naruto!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Sai_

"Oops,"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Naruto's talent_

Naruto sprinted onto the stage with a beaming smile "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" He shouted.

In a puff of smoke, nine Naruto clones appeared. They all turned to Tsunade and nodded. She nodded back and clicked the stereo. Out came a jaunty tune- It was the Can-Can.

In a blink of eye all the Naruto's were wearing special frilly dresses and danced along with the music. Everyone cheered and whistled along with the dance.

It finished and Tsunade walked on "Okay I suppose that was pretty decent… but also really strange and creepy! Five points!"

"Okay!" Jiraiya declared "That means that Venomous Snakes have lost! Which means they have to come to the fireplace tonight! The Jumping Toads can go back to the huts and enjoy some jelly!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Naruto_

"To be honest… I quite enjoyed wearing a dress……………………………..Yay! Jelly!!!! Wibble wobble! Wibble wobble! Jelly on a plate!"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Itachi_

"Why do we suck so much?"

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Fireplace - Elimination Ceremony_

"Venomous Snakes! We're back in this position again! The people staying on the island will receive a marshmallow while the one person who doesn't receive a marshmallow is out! They must then walk the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers!" Jiraiya said "Right onto the marshmallows!"

After handing out the marshmallows only two remained. Kankuro and Sai.

"It's down to Kankuro and Sai now! Kankuro you lost the lead in the first place and Sai you messed up so that your team would lose!" He held the marshmallow between his fore-finger and thumb "Okay the next person to gain the marshmallow is… Kankuro! So Sai it's time for you to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Sai nodded once and walked away towards the boat.

………………………………..........................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Kankuro_

"I think the right decision was made. After all it wasn't my fault we lost…. It was Tsunade's fault…. And the audience…"

_Sai is gone! What will happen next time? Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Phobia Factor: Fear of the Ninja

_So the Venomous Snakes once again lose a challenge. What will happen next? Well read on you lucky little munchkins _

"Last time on Total Drama Ninja! The contestants took part in a mahussive talent show. In the end the Venomous Snakes bowed out with some below par talents. At the fireplace ceremony Sai was voted out. But the question now is who will voted off this week? Find out on tonight on Total Drama Ninja!!!"

………………………………............................................................................................................

_The Night of Sai's eviction _

The Jumping Toads were sitting around enjoying some jelly in the main campsite when the Venomous Snakes arrived.

"Who went?" Naruto asked.

"Sai," Kankuro answered, he swatted an invisible insect away "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to hide under my covers and hope that no insects get me,"

"Are you afraid of bugs Kankuro?" Kakashi asked.

Kankuro nodded and shuddered "Ever since Shino…" He shuddered again and ran to his bed.

Gaara fell about laughing but Temari slapped him across the back of the head.

"I don't know what your laughing at Gaara, your scared of wet sand," She scolded.

Gaara scowled "Yeah well your scared of eating Octopus so you can shut up!"

Temari stuck out her tongue at him.

………………………………............................................................................................................

_The Confessional Booth - Sasuke_

"Everyone started talking about their top fears randomly. Naruto is scared of foxhunters, Itachi is scared of wrong coloured fingernails, Anko is scared of dressing girly, Kakashi is scared of ducks, Kisame is scared of fishermen, Shikamaru is scared of bossy women and Choji is scared of gyms and there were loads more. It was all pretty funny."

………………………………............................................................................................................

_Campsite_

Jiraiya walked into the campsite with a stick of dynamite. He lit it and ran off.

BOOM!!!

Jiraiya walked back into the campsite.

Tobi lay on the floor rubbing his head "Was there any point?" He asked gruffly.

Jiraiya just smiled and looked up as the contestants walked into the campsite.

There was a terrified scream from the Venomous Snakes room and Itachi came running out.He held up his fingers to reveal bright yellow nail polish on his nails.

"Where is my real nail polish?!" He hissed at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned "Nope! If you want to win this challenge then you're going to have to deal with bright yellow until six o'clock!"

Itachi just looked at him in exasperation.

"So the challenge is to wear bright yellow nail polish all day?" Kiba asked and shook his head "Wow you're getting lazy,"

Jiraiya wagged his finger at him "Nope! The challenge is for everyone to face their individual fears, you get a point for every fear you fully face,"

"Well that's not fair!" Ino complained "We've got two less contestants than them!"

Jiraiya nodded "I know, and that's why two of the Venomous Snakes will gain two points for completing their challenge,"

"Who's that then?" Anko asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to it," Jiraiya replied "Now lets get on with the games!"

"You're evil," Itachi hissed.

………………………………............................................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Itachi _

"I feel so… dirty…"

………………………………............................................................................................................

_Confessional Booth - Naruto_

"I'm actually feeling quite scared about this, I mean Foxhunters… they're so scary…"

………………………………............................................................................................................

_Jumping Toads - Orochimaru's Fear_

"Okay let's have Orochimaru front and centre!" Jiraiya grinned.

The crowd of ninjas pushed Orochimaru forward who looked forlornly at them and then forlornly at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled "Dirt,"

Orochimaru shuddered "Please don't,"

Jiraiya pointed to a bath full of mud and rubbish "You must stay in that tub until the evening to win,"

Orochimaru peered at the dirty bath and retched.

"Are you going to accept the challenge?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru winced and then nodded. He carefully climbed into the dirt filled bath and sat down in it. Jiraiya laughed and grabbed a bucket of mud and threw it on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru screamed.

"Calm down Oro, you've got to stay in there for five minutes!" Jiraiya chuckled.

………………………………............................................................................................................

_Jumping Toads - Tobi's fear_

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together "Okay! While Orochimaru bathes in dirt, lets set the next challenge,"

He studied the pale faces in front of him and grinned, he pointed at Tobi.

"Eep," Tobi said.

"You're scared of toddlers and little children!" Jiraiya smiled evilly.

Tobi nodded slowly.

"Well it's just your luck! Because we have a new playpen full of children for you to look after and play with!" Jiraiya chuckled.

"That doesn't sound lucky at all," Tobi mumbled angrily.

Jiraiya brought Tobi over to the playpen and pushed him in. Tobi sat there for awhile and then he was swamped by hordes of children.

"You have to play with them Tobi if you want to win," Jiraiya shouted.

"I hate you!" Tobi screamed as he was dragged away by children.

Jiraiya turned around to face the other ninjas; his face was frighteningly gleeful "Who's next?!"

_To Be Continued_

_Sorry about this taking so very long, but I recently received the news that I'm going to University so I have been extremely busy. I thank you for patience and have no pleasure in telling you that you'll have to continue being patient as the story will be updated in-between long periods of time unfortunately. _

_Lots of love,_

_Evilmentalhamster_

_xx_


	7. Phobia Factor: Eek

_Yeah I'm back... sorry lots and lots of uni work._

_Venomous Snakes – Gaara's and Temari's fear_

Jiraiya crept around the camp mates carefully not showing who he would go for next.

"Please! Have mercy!" Kankuro screeched.

Jiraiya smiled at him "Oh don't worry Kankuro, it's not your turn yet,"

Kankuro sighed "Thank Kazekage for that!"

"It's Gaara!" Jiraiya exclaimed maniacally as he threw a large bucket of water over Gaara.

Gaara screamed like a girl and fell to his knees "My sand!!!"

Jiraiya nodded "Yes, you have wet sand BUT that's a little too easy!"

"Wha?" Gaara murmured.

"Yes! You're going to have to take a wet sand bath!"

Gaara shook his head.

Jiraiya nodded.

Gaara shook his head.

"Are you refusing this challenge Gaara?"

Gaara nodded "Yes! You're a bully! A poo head stink brain bully!" He cried and ran off.

Jiraiya frowned "Well...." He then smiled and turned to Temari "Octopus!"

He threw an octopus into Temari's face.

"Oh Kazekage no!" She said as she turned slightly green.

Jiraiya nodded "Eat it,"

Temari looked up at Jiraiya and then puked. When she finished puking she ran off in the direction of where Gaara had run off.

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Temari_

"Bleurgh,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Gaara_

"THE SAND !!!!!!!!! HE WET THE SAND!!!"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Temari_

"I mean... who in their right mind would like....Octo...pus.... Bleurgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Jumping Toads – Kakashi's, Naruto's and Shikamaru's fear_

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru "You three," He grinned.

"Oh Hokage no," Kakashi groaned.

Jiraiya nodded "If you accept the challenge then you must all travel into the woods,"

"Come on guys!" Naruto cheered "We can do it!!!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed and followed Naruto into the woods alongside Kakashi.

The three were in the woods for five minutes until they heard something.

"Quack,"

Kakashi stopped rigid "Did you guys hear something?"

Naruto stopped and looked around "No,"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck "It must've been my imagination,"

They started walking again.

Suddenly Naruto stopped "Did you guys hear a trumpet?"

The two shook their head.

"I think we're just imagining things," Shikamaru said "Maybe we should just sit down,"

They all nodded and sat down against a tree.

"Clean your socks!"

Shikamaru jumped to his feet "Did you hear that?!"

Kakashi nodded "Yes, yes I did,"

The three all stood up back to back.

"Quack,"

A terrified scream came from the woods and Jiraiya smiled "Sounds like they've done,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Kakashi_

"D..d..d..d..duck..."

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Naruto_

"The trumpets... the horses... those terrible, terrible men,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Shikamaru_

I have to... I have to clean my room..."

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Kakashi_

"D..d..d..d..duck..."

* * *

"Okay then," Jiraiya said "Let's check the current scores. Temari and Gaara completely failed for the Venomous Snakes however Itachi had his nails coloured-"

"Without my consent!" Itachi interrupted.

Jiraiya chuckled "Anko is dressed as a girl currently-"

"It makes me feel sick," Anko muttered.

"Ino has been forced to say that Sakura is the coolest ever and Vice-versa with Sakura,"

Ino and Sakura stuck their tongues out at each other.

"And for the Jumping Toads... Shikamaru, Naruto, Orochimaru, Tobi and Kakashi have all completed their tasks,"

They all shivered.

"However! Tenten, Choji and Kurenai have all failed their tasks!"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Tenten_

"I refuse to say that boy ninjas are better than girl ninjas........ I refuse,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Choji_

"Gyms are scary,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Kurenai_

"I am not smelling Might Guy's toes,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Might Guy_

"My toes smell nice! Like rose petals floating down a babbling brook! Yeah!"

* * *

"Okay!" Jiraiya smiled "It is currently six to five in favour of the Venomous Snakes! And remember, I'm going to give double points to two of the Venomous Snakes so it's looking good for you lot so far,"

The Venomous Snakes smiled.

"Okay! For double points!" Jiraiya announced "Might Guy and Rock Lee must resist taking challenges,"

"I accept that challenge!" Might Guy exclaimed clenching his fist.

"You fail," Jiraiya said.

"Oh!" Might Guy exclaimed again and sat down.

"Rock Lee... do you accept this challenge?" Jiraiya asked.

A bead of sweat dropped from Rock Lee's cheek "Erm..."

"Do you?"

Rock Lee twitched a bit.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

"...no?"

Jiraiya smiled "Good, you get two points!"

Rock Lee smiled but then fainted.

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Might Guy_

"Whoops!"

* * *

"Okay!" Jiraiya grinned "While that was going on we were testing some other of the campers! We asked Neji to get ten questions wrong in a row... which he failed... he also attack our quiz master..."

"Deserved it," Neji grunted.

"Hinata was asked to do the Soulja Boy dance... which she actually did really well,"

"Superman and oh," Hinata whispered.

"Kiba succeeded in not massacring a stray cat,"

Kiba twitched slightly "Grrr..."

"Zabuza overcame his fear of eyebrows,"

Zabuza slightly looked up to show his drawn on eyebrows.

"Unfortunately Asuma failed the test of shaving his beard off,"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Asuma_

"If I shaved off my beard then I wouldn't be able to do my 300 impersonations,"

* * *

"Kankuro will you please pour this bucket of bugs over your head please?" Jiraiya smiled.

Kankuro smiled back "No," with that he ran off in the same direction of Temari and Gaara.

Jiraiya shrugged "Okay then, and Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at him apprehensively "What?"

"You are the last hope for the Jumping Toads," Jiraiya said "I can tell you right now that three of the Venomous Snakes are currently being tasked with their challenges,"

"Okay,"

"If you do this then there is a possibility that you could still win, are you prepared to do this?"

Sasuke sighed "Erm... yes go on then,"

"You must watch Cinderella two with Naruto,"

"Oh god no,"

"Cinderella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed happily.

"But he comments constantly through any film he watches ESPECIALLY through Disney films!"

"Are you going to do it?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Sasuke_

"Well.... that was annoying,"

* * *

Jiraiya clapped his hands together "Okay! I have the final scores!"

Everyone gathered around.

"Kisame and Suigetsu were tasked with the challenge of spooning with a fisherman. Kabuto was tasked with the challenge of going around saying 'Oooo, look at me, ooooo, hi there! Oooo!' with his trousers down,"

Everyone except the three giggled.

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Well I can tell you that all three of them succeeded meaning that the Venomous Snakes win eleven to nine!"

The Venomous Snakes cheered whilst the Jumping Toads groaned.

* * *

_Fireplace – Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay Jumping Toads! It seems like you weren't brave enough! You know the score, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to leave the island," Jiraiya said.

He handed out the marshmallows until only three remained. Tenten, Neji and Asuma remained.

"Okay I have two marshmallows remaining... the first one goes to.... Neji!"

Neji jumped up and collected his marshmallows "Thank you!"

"Okay the last marshmallow goes to................... Asuma!!!" Jiraiya announced.

Asuma grabbed the marshmallow and swallowed it whole.

"I'm going out?!" Tenten complained "This is madness!"

Asuma looked at her "Madness?" He shook his head and then screamed in her face "THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Confessional Booth – Asuma_

"See I wouldn't have been able to do that without my beard,"

_Tenten is out!!! What will happen next time?_

_Well you'll probably find out quite a bit later._

_Love EvilMentalHamster_

_x_


	8. Paintball for Ninjas

_Guess who's back? Back again? Well apart from that pleasant Eminem fellow, it's me!_

_What's going on in this chapter you ask? Well let's see :D_

"Last time on Total Drama Ninja! The contestants faced their fears, some well and some not so well. It turned out that the Jumping Toads were a bit too jumpy and at the fireplace ceremony Tenten was voted out. But the question now is who will voted off this week? Find out on tonight on Total Drama Ninja!"

...

_Campsite_

The campers gathered around Jiraiya.

"What torture do you have for us this time?" Temari groaned.

Jiraiya smirked "This time around campers we will have a simple team building exercise,"

"Which is evil for what?" Orochimaru asked with folded arms.

Jiraiya wagged his finger at Orochimaru "Now, now you're just bitter that you got a bit dirty,"

"You made me bathe in pure filth!" Orochimaru retorted angrily.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself "Yes, well..." He cleared his throat "Okay you'll all be happy to know that we're going to play... NINJA PAINTBALL!"

"So it's basically just paintball but you've just tried to jazz it up by sticking ninja on the front," Itachi said.

Jiraiya frowned "Shaddup,"

...

_The Forest Entrance_

"Okay people, here are the rules!" Jiraiya said.

All the campers were dressed in paintball gear along with their team colours. The Venomous Snakes had purple shirts and purple paintballs. The Jumping Toads has green shirts and green paintballs.

"Each team has a flag, it is down to each team to try and steal the opposition's flag and get it back to their base. The team that wins is the one who either manages to steal the opposition's flag or all of the opposition is indisposed. Tsunade will take the Venomous Snakes to their base and I will take the Jumping Toads to theirs. Also whenever someone is hit by a paintball or becomes indisposed then I will be informed by the little devices strapped to your ankles and I will announce it on the loudspeaker. Any questions?"

Naruto put up his hand "Yeah, how are we to know if they have cheated. They could just wipe off the paint,"

"More likely you would cheat," Itachi muttered "I don't need to... I'm awesome,"

"Well Naruto," Jiraiya explained "That's where our genius comes in to play. Each paintball contains a toxin that will knock out anyone who is hit by it. Anymore questions?"

Zabuza nodded "Yes, can we fight dirty?"

"Oh I insist," Jiraiya grinned, he clapped his hands together "Let's go!"

...

_Venomous Snakes Base_

"We need people to guard the flag," Kabuto said pushing up his glasses "We need to be organised for this,"

Might Guy laughed a mighty laugh "We all know we are going to leave it you Kabuto!"

Everyone started to walk off laughing.

"But, but, but," Kabuto murmured.

"Don't worry four eyes," Gaara shrugged "Us three will be around here... maybe," He said waving at Temari and Kankuro.

"You'll stay with me?" Kabuto asked hopefully.

"God no," Temari replied "But we'll be around, now stop whining like a bitch and get on with your job. We're going Toad hunting,"

...

_Jumping Toads Base_

"I'm gonna be all like pow, pow! Splat, splat!" Naruto boasted happily to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You're stupid. I'll do it better,"

"We need to do this in small groups," Shikamaru said "That way we have a better chance of getting to the flag with little casualties. Who wants to guard the flag with me?"

"I will," Choji shrugged lazily "I really can't be bothered with walking all over the place,"

"Okay I think groups of two will suffice," Shikamaru said "Erm Neji and Hinata, Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi and Zabuza, Tobi and Orochimaru, Naruto and Sasuke,"

Sasuke threw a glance of annoyance at Naruto who returned it with a stupid grin.

"Kiba if you could venture out with Akamaru then you sniff out traps and stuff. Like a spy,"

Kiba grinned "Brilliant, let's go Akamaru!"

Each small group ran off in separate directions.

"Let's get guarding," Shikamaru said.

Both him and Choji leaned chuckled and then fell asleep.

...

_Venomous Snakes – Rock Lee, Might Guy, Ino and Sakura_

"We'll dig a massive hole!" Might Guy laughed "Then they'll fall down it and we will win!"

"Genius!" Rock Lee shouted happily.

Sakura frowned "Can't we just go after the flag? Plus we don't even know if they're going to come this way,"

"Oh they'll come this way!" Might Guy replied.

"How do you know?" Ino asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because we have a massive hole!" Might Guy replied as he dug further into the ground.

"A massive hole!" Rock Lee mimicked.

Sakura shook her head "We're leaving, you two are dumb,"

Sakura and Ino left both of the helmet haired ninja to dig their hole.

...

_Venomous Snakes – Anko, Suigetsu, Itachi, Kisame_

"So how dirty do you think we are allowed to fight?" Kisame asked with a sly grin.

Itachi winked "Well I'm gonna use my Sharingan so I think it's only fair that you get to use your sword,"

The four ninja walked slowly and carefully in search of their opponents.

"This reminds me of my time in the army," Suigetsu said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"You were in the army Suigetsu?" Kisame asked.

Suigetsu shook his head "Nawh, I just thought I fill the silence with something,"

"So you decided to fill the silence with a lie?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Suigetsu nodded.

Anko shrugged "Nice,"

...

Venomous Snakes – Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

"Is that the Jumping Toads base?" Gaara whispered.

The three were lurking in the trees behind a few branches. They had decided to go straight for the base and leave Kabuto by himself completely.

"Must be, it would explain the big flag with the Toad picture," Kankuro answered quietly.

"I think it's being guarded," Temari said squinting her eyes.

"By who?" Gaara asked also squinting his eyes.

They all froze suddenly. Walking could be heard below them.

Kankuro put his finger to his lips and gestured to the two to stay. Carefully he crept across the branch to get a look at the person.

It was in fact two people.

Tobi and Orochimaru.

...

_Jumping Toads – Tobi and Orochimaru_

The first paintball narrowly missed Orochimaru and splattered against a nearby rock.

"Bugger," Orochimaru grunted.

Swiftly he and Tobi took refuge behind the painted rock.

"Where are they?" Orochimaru asked Tobi.

Tobi looked at Orochimaru and shrugged "I dunno, want me to go look?"

A paintball flew over the rock and splattered against a tree. Orochimaru nodded.

"Okay," Tobi laughed and jumped to his feet.

"No! What are you doing?" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Can't see 'em Oro mate," Tobi said scratching the back of his head.

A paintball flew right at his chest but simply passed right through.

"Oh yeah, you've got that thing haven't you?" Orochimaru nodded slowly.

"Oh, there's one of them I think," Tobi chuckled and disappeared.

...

_Venomous Snakes - Kankuro, Temari, Gaara_

Tobi appeared in front of Kankuro.

"Oh shi-"

It was too late though. With a paintball to the head he was out for the count.

Temari and Gaara didn't move a muscle. Tobi only knew about Kankuro. They would have to be very careful and clever and get Tobi when he was least expecting it. Both brother and sister knew that they would have to put capturing the flag on hold and get revenge for their brother.

They would stalk both Tobi and Orochimaru until the right moment came.

Jiraiya's voice buzzed into the surrounding "Kankuro is outta there! That's the first victim of paintball!"

...

_Jumping Toads – Naruto and Sasuke_

"Looks like we're winning Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke groaned "But your right, it's my turn to get a Venomous Snake,"

"You mean our turn right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him "No,"

_To be continued..._


	9. More paintball for Ninjas

"Soooo…"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was walking alongside him with his hands in his pockets "Yes?"

"Why don't you have any eyebrows?"

Zabuza frowned "Shut up,"

…

"Is that Might Guy and Bushy brows?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up," Sasuke whispered "What are they doing?"

Naruto cocked his head and frowned "Hmm, I don't rightly know… I'll go ask! Believe it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened "No… wait.."

It was too late however as Naruto marched over to the two digging ninjas.

"What are you doing?" Naruto smiled.

Might Guy looked up at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up "We're making a hole! The enemies won't know what hit them and we'll have trapped them!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooo," Naruto grinned "Can I help?"

"Of course you can!" Might Guy laughed.

Naruto nodded and made a hand signal "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Twelve clones appeared Naruto and they instantly started digging.

In the bushes Sasuke shook his head. He stood up and walked towards Might Guy and Rock Lee. Without hesitation he fired one paintball each at their foreheads. They collapsed to the ground and Sasuke grabbed the real Naruto by the scruff of the neck at dragged him away.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said.

Jiraiya's voice buzzed into the surrounding once again "Might Guy and Rock Lee are out!"

…

_Venomous Snakes - Hideout_

Kabuto shook his head in disbelief "Are they actually having a laugh?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "That's three people out already, I may have to do something,"

…

_Jumping Toads - Hideout_

A few more minutes passed and Jiraiya's voice could be heard again "Attention! Asuma and Kurenai are out for the Jumping Toads!... if you wanna win this thing then I'd suggest not to spend time smooching!"

Shikamaru shook his head slowly "In hindsight, I didn't pair the best teams together,"

"Yeah but are you really that bothered?" Choji asked with a shrug.

Shikamaru thought for a bit and then shook his head "No," He said closing his eyes.

…

_Venomous Snakes – Ino and Sakura_

"There they are," Sakura grinned.

Ino nodded "If we can get rid of Shikamaru and Choji then we'll easily get the flag!"

"Do you think the paintballs can reach from here?"

"We could try," Ino shrugged.

Sakura shook her head "Hmm no, we could risk bringing attention to ourselves if we miss,"

"Then what should we do?" Ino frowned.

"I dunno," Sakura said "They've probably rigged the place with traps as well,"

…

_Jumping Toads – Hideout_

"Hey, did we rig the place with traps?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at him and shrugged "Nah… I thought about it but then decided that I really couldn't be bothered. It would've been such a drag,"

Choji smiled "Okay!" He offered his packet of crisps to Shikamaru "Wanna crisp?"

…

_Jumping Toads – Neji and Hinata _

"See anyone?" Neji asked.

"Uh huh," Hinata nodded.

"Yeah me too," Neji said "I don't think Shikamaru really thought it through when he paired us together,"

Hinata shook her head shyly "No,"

Neji sighed "I suppose we should take everyone out really easily then,"

They then both ran into the trees to find their first victims.

…

_Venomous Snakes -__Anko, Suigetsu, Itachi, Kisame_

"Anyone else like reeeeeaaaalllly bored?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ah hush up Suigetsu," Itachi groaned "I think we're coming up to some action now. And anyway, we just took out Asuma and Kurenai,"

"No that was you two-"

"Quiet," Itachi purred. He pointed in his finger at the trees in front of them "Here come Neji and Hinata,"

Kisame withdrew his sword and chuckled.

Suigetsu looked hard at the trees but couldn't see anyone. So he sat down in a grump.

…

_Jumping Toads – Neji and Hinata_

"They know we're coming," Neji said "Get ready for a fight,"

Hinata nodded.

…

_Jumping Toads – Tobi and Orochimaru_

"Do you think dogs like music?" Tobi asked.

"I'm not sure," Orochimaru said thoughtfully "I know that snakes do," He beamed.

"You're always banging on about snakes," Tobi noted "Do you think there might be some deep underlying reason?"

"Most definitely," Orochimaru smiled "But I'd rather not find out,"

Tobi shrugged "Probably sensible,"

"When do you think that those two are going to attack?" Orochimaru purred.

"Dunno," Tobi chuckled "It's funny making them wait,"

…

_Venomous Snakes – Gaara and Temari_

"We're doing really well," Gaara said proudly.

Temari patted him on the head "That we are Gaara, that we are," She looked at Tobi and Orochimaru "We'll attack soon, they're starting to let their guard down,"

…

_Jumping Toads – Kakashi and Zabuza_

"Ooo look there's the base," Kakashi said happily "We can get this stupid game over and done with!"

Zabuza nodded "Cool, I suggest we run in like it's the safest thing in the world!"

"Seconded!" Kakashi nodded.

…

"Kakashi and Zabuza are out!" Jiraiya's voice announced.

_To be continued…again…_

_Sorry but this challenge will be finished in the next chapter, I promise!_

_Thanks to all those readers out there! :D _


End file.
